I'd Just Like Some Cookies, Really
by MidoricoHaruhi
Summary: A story in which Orihime and Ishida ponder, Ichigo is beaten, and Rukia is saved by cookies.


**I'd Just Like Some Cookies, Really…**

**Ishida POV**

It's disgusting, really, the way they carry on. The way Ichigo pretends he's too macho to even notice Rukia is a girl. The way Rukia pretends she is too dedicated to soul reaping to even consider love.

And yet here I am, watching them make doe-eyes behind each other's backs.

Disgusting, really.

**Orihime POV**

Lately, I've noticed Ishida's constant observing of Ichigo and Rukia. At first I thought that it was because, duh, he's in love with Rukia. But then, I remembered Ichigo, and I don't really think Ishida's in love with him too. I'm just confused now. Really, really confused.

**Ishida Pov**

He's doing it again! That annoying face, the one Rangiku Matsumoto refers to as "the smolder". Ichigo does it every time Rukia turns away from his sickbed, like he's worried about her when he's the one lying sounded from the recent espada attack (wimp).

The whole thing makes me sick, really.

**Orihime POV**

It's funny, really, whenever Ichigo used to do that "smolder" thing, my knees would go weak, but now I can't muster up even a bit of flutteriness. Hmmm…weird. Anyway, I've decided that maybe Ishida is secretly a romantic! Maybe he's got this crazy idea about Ichigo and Rukia as a couple! Wait a minute, he just swore at Ichigo because he knocked over Ishida's drink. Never mind on the whole romantic thing. Why is everything about Ishida so complicated?

**Ishida POV**

That fool just knocked over my drink! Even when he's lying down he's a menace…and now Rukia's acting all concerned like the accident was due to his poor health.

"No, you fool!," I want to yell, "It's because he was trying to stop you from leaving again, because really, how many times must you refill his glass of water before you just bring a pitcher in? But that's beside the point-the point is that it's your fault he knocked my drink over and I'm the real victim here!"

But I'll keep that to myself because I'm kind, (really).

**Orihime POV**

Hmmm…Ishida keeps getting this annoyed look on his face, like someone's being really, really bothersome. It's actually kind of an adorable expression. I wonder if I can do it. Hmmm…I think it's sort of like this maybe. Uh-oh. Ishida just came over here. He's asking if I'm alright, because I don't look so well. I just got that fluttery feeling. What's going on?

**Ishida POV**

The look on Orihime's face…it seems familiar somehow…and concerning. I asked her if she was okay, but she hasn't answered me. She's just looking up at me with these big, beautiful, confused eyes. Gorgeous, honey-colored-

"Huh? Oh! Nothing! I was just…thinking! Yeah, thinking!" Orihime squeaked, finally answering my question.

"Good to hear."

Odd, really.

**Orihime POV**

I nervously ducked my head down and offered a reassuring smile. Ishida studied me now, curiously observing me.

"So, ahh, have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be a soul reaper?" I asked. After I'd realized what I'd said, I gulped. Oops. I'm really kind of dumb sometimes…

**Ishida POV**

"Uh, oh, I uh just…I gotta go! My cookies are burning!" Orihime yelped. Either she's lying, or I'm in for some really gross cookies in a minute…Or not. Judging from the way Grimmjow just leapt into Ichigo's bedroom window, I'm going to say no-no cookies after all.

It's a relief, really.

**Orihime POV**

Oh no! My cookies are burning! I was so preoccupied that I forgot about them! As I pulled them out, I sang quietly to myself.

"Best friend, best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? Tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy, yummy. Do you have a best friend, too?"

I giggled a bit and tasted a cookie.

"Mmmm, lemon and sauerkraut!"

A crashing noise just came from upstairs! Oh no! They must've gotten into another fight! My cookies will save the day!

**Ishida POV**

Quick as a flash, or shunpo I guess, Ichigo is on his feet and just as quickly, Rukia has roundhouse-kicked him back into bed. I'm about to laugh out loud when I realize Ichigo is out cold from the tiny girls feet, but then I see that Grimmjow is holding Rukia by the neck. My quincy bow is out faster than any soul reaper's shunpo. A throaty laugh erupts from the sexta espada's curling lips.

"Go ahead and try, boy! After I finish her, I'll-"

"I BROUGHT COOKIES!"

Terrible timing on Orihime's part, really.

**Orihime POV**

Oops.

Oh, oh this is bad. Terribly, horribly, bad. I thought the espada were gone! I hurriedly set the cookies next to Ichigo on the bed and-OH NO! Why is Ichigo passed out? I raised my hands to my hairpins and called,

"Tsubaki! GO-"

"Are those cookies?!" the espada asked.

I stopped and stared at Grimmjow. Things just keep getting stranger and stranger…

**Ishida POV**

I have no idea what just happened. I mean, yes, I know, but I can't process it. Grimmjow just asked, and I quote:

"If I promise to leave, will you give me the whole batch? Because those smell heavenly!"

They actually smell disgusting, a bit like sauerkraut and lemon, but that's beside the point. The point is that Grimmjow, the evil, crazy, Mr. Pantera-pants himself just released Rukia, grabbed the plate of cookies, and left.

He's a good kitty, really.

**Orihime POV**

Whoa! Grimmjow likes my cookies! Of course I wanted Ichigo to have them because he's sick, but I saved the day! Ohmigosh! I was right! My cookies were the heroes!

"Ummm…Orihime? What're you doing?"

I stopped from my celebration dance and threw my arms around Ishida.

"My cookies came to Rukia's rescue, Ishida! Hooray!"

I got a nice feeling when I did this. A very, very nice one…

**Ishida POV**

Orihime's arms are around my neck when I see ichigo coming to.

"Ouch, Rukia! What the heck was that for?! And where's Grimmjow?!" Ichigo yells.

"It was for your own good, you idiot!" she screams, and then her voice is quieter as she remembers, "he just sort of took Orihime's cookies and…left."

I have never seen a pair of faces as bewildered as theirs-except maybe mine when I realize Orihime is still hugging me and babbling on about her cookies, but-

I could stay like this forever, really.

..


End file.
